tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jugemu Daramulum
}} Jugemu Daramulum (Romaji: Jugemu Daramuramu; Kana and Kanji: 寿限無・'ダラムラム') is the third Master of Rider in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools★Gold. He is the second iteration of Jugemu and a remnant of Daramulum; as such, he is a Phantasmal Beast-level Holy Spirit. He also used to be one of the three Seventh Magicians, whom hold dominion over a third of the Seventh Magic of Antinomy, until he sacrificed his path to the Swirl of the Root in order to allow his children and him to escape a Samsara that Ruler had trapped them within. ''Profile 'Background' When Lancer used Eos' Tears to immortalize and resurrect Daramulum, Zeus infused the ''actual Daramulum into Daramulum. Consequently, he Daramulum ascended into a full-fledged Divine Spirit under the control of the actual Daramulum rather than Birrahgnooloo and Jugemu. But after the actual Daramulum was defeated and then destroyed by Rider, due to the fact that the actual Daramulum had succeeded in consuming and digesting Birrahgnooloo but failed at consuming and digesting Jugemu, Daramulum would deteriorate from a Divine Beast-level Divine Spirit into an a Phantasmal Beast-level Holy Spirit. And so is how Jugemu Daramulum was born! 'Personality' WIP... ''Role '''Fate/Fools★Gold' WIP... ''Abilities and Equipment ''Magecraft Like Daramulum, Jugemu does not exhibit any Magic Circuits. Instead, like Artoria Pendragon and Siegfried, Jugemu exhibits a Magic Core (Romaji: Majutsu Roshin; Kanji: 魔術炉心). While magic circuits are best described as a machine which converts mana and od into magical energy, a magic core is best described as a factory of multiple machines which converts mana and od into magical energy. Jugemu exhibits both a pair of Elements and a pair of Origins. His elements are Earth and Water, while is origins are Algorithm and Tears. His element of Earth allows him to cultivate, embed, and ground magical energy. While his element of Water allows him to manipulate combinations, cycles, flows, and forms. In addition, his origin of Algorithm allows him to force an entity to adhere to a process or ruleset. While his origin of Tears allows him to energize and materialize emotions and sensations. When his element of Earth is used with his origin of Algorithm, he is able to embed an algorithm into an entity and then force the entity to follow the algorithm. While when his element of Water is used with his origin of Algorithm, he is able to alter and manipulate the algorithm of any combination, cycle, flow, or form. While when his element of Earth is used with his origin of Tears, he is able to cultivate magical energy from an individual by converting the individual's emotions and sensations into magical energy. And when his element of Water is used with his origin of Tears, he is able to manipulate an individual's moods and temperaments. Because of his lack of the Magic Crest of the Jugemu Lineage of Magecraft, Jugemu has lost access to his lineage's Magecraft. However, because he exhibits both his origin of Algorithm and Daramulum's origin of Tears, he is able to utilize both Daramulum and his styles of Magecraft. As such, Jugemu is able to program a harvested and preserved eyeball into a Mystic Eye and then transplant the Mystic Eye into either himself or another individual. He is also, through his own knowledge and skill, able to cast a large number of spells which allow him to either acquire or transplant a variety of Mystic Eyes. Jugemu is also able to manipulate the mood and temperament of an apparition as a means of inducing the apparition into emoting and then either energize the apparition's emotions into magical energy or materialize the apparition's emotions into spiritrons. Jugemu can then fuel his Magecraft and Magic with the magical energy and integrate spiritrons into an apparitions in order to ascend the apparition into an elemental-class pseudo-fairies that is extensions of himself rather than an extension of the planet. Disciplines Notably, Jugemu is well-versed in a number of magical disciplines. Among the disciplines that Jugemu is well-versed in are: * Bounded Field (A+) - * Counter Magic (B) - Disrupting spell-casting. * Elementalism © - Earth and Lava-based Magecraft. * Healing Magecraft (D) - Healing and Patching up wounds. * Memory Manipulation (E) - Erasing the memories of normies. * Necromancy (B) - Eyeball alteration and manipulation. * Reinforcement (B) - Superhuman athleticism. * Transference of Consciousness (A+) - Can ransfer his consciousness to more than one entity at a time and even seize control over the body of an entity with a personality and soul! Familiars Jugemu utilizes apparitions as familiars. Jugemu is able to manipulate the mood and temperament of an apparition as a means of inducing the apparition into emoting. Jugemu can then utilize the apparition as a generator of magical energy and spiritrons by either energizing or materializing the apparition's emotions. Jugemu is also able to integrate spiritrons into an apparition as a means of ascending the apparition into an elemental-class pseudo-fairy that is an extension of himself rather than extension of the planet. As elementals, the pseudo-fairies will be capable of interacting with both the physical and the spiritual. In addition, the pseudo-fairies will also be capable of Marble Phantasm as well. Mystic Eyes Because of the nature of his familiar and personal Magecraft, Jugemu has a lot of Mystic Eyes at his disposal. Said Mystic Eyes are: * Mystic Eyes of Binding - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to cripple — with a Suggestion spell — those whom view them. * Mystic Eyes of Charm - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to induce lust — for their possessor — in those whom view them. * Mystic Eyes of Discomfort - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to discomfort anyone and anything that is within their sight. * Mystic Eyes of Distortion - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to distort anyone and anything that is within their sight. Notably, Jugemu has managed to craft these Mystic Eyes into bullets that induce an implosion onto any entity that they impact against it and grenades that subjects every entity within their "blast range" to an implosion. * Mystic Eyes of Ignition - A pair of Mystic Eyes with the ability to ignite anyone and anything that is within their sight. Jigoku Notenno Narakuno Jugemu also exhibits an "invisible" Mystic Eye named the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno (Kanji: 地獄の天の奈落の; English: Of the Hell of the Heavens' Hell). The Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is a bounded field which has been embedded and ingrained within Jugemu's field of vision rather than an area of space. Its expanse consists of the entirety of Jugemu's vision on a metaphysical level rather than a physical level. In other words, instead of standing within the actuality of Jugemu's vision, it stands within the concept of Jugemu's vision. Because it was erected within the concept of Jugemu's vision rather than the actuality of Jugemu's vision, it exhibits a metaphysical location rather than a physical location. As a result, in stark contrast to a supermajority of bounded fields, it is not confined to a physical location. And as such, its physical location is able to change at any time without any sort of disruption or negation of its properties or stability. In addition to being a Bounded Field, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is also a Conceptual Weapon which allows Jugemu to embed an algorithm into an entity within his field of vision and then force the entity to follow the algorithm. Essentially, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno allows Jugemu to inflict a sort of curse upon anyone and anything within his field of vision. Lastly, in addition being able to function as a Bounded Field and a Conceptual Weapon, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is able to function as a sort of Reality Marble as well! Because the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno possesses enough stability and tangibility to be targeted with the Transference of Consciousness spell, it is possible for Jugemu to transfer either a part or the whole of his consciousness into the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno. In addition, because the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno exists within naught but the metaphysicality of Jugemu's field of vision and is naught but projected into the physicality of Jugemu's field of vision, it is possible for Jugemu's consciousness to construct a paracosm or tulpa (imaginary friend) within the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno without any interference from Gaia. As a result, Jugemu is able to transfer either a part or the whole of his consciousness into the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno and then utilize his consciousness to construct a paracosm or tulpa within the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno without any interference from Gaia. Subsequently, when the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is projected from the metaphysiality of Jugemu's field of vision and into the physicality of Jugemu's field of vision, the paracosm or tulpa will also be projected from the metaphysiality of Jugemu's field of vision and into the physicality of Jugemu's field of vision. Under normal circumstances, because the physicality of the paracosm or tulpa is not but a projection of the metaphysicality of the paracosm or tulpa, the paracosm or tulpa will not be operated by the World and so the paracosm or tulpa exist as naught but Gradation Airs without stability or substance. However, by utilizing the Conceptual Weapon aspects of the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno, it is possible for Jugemu to endow the paracosm or tulpa with an algorithm and then force the paracosm or tulpa to follow their algorithms as a means of operating the paracosm or tulpa in the place of the World. By doing so, Jugemu is able to fashion a paracosm into a sort of Reality Marble and fashion a tulpa into a sort of Phantasmal Species. Notably, because Jugemu's paracosms and tulpa are operated by his algorithms rather than by the World, Jugemu's paracosms and tulpa are devoid of a supermajority of the concepts that are standard to existences which are operated by the World. For example, because Jugemu's tulpa are less of a living being and more of a vessel for an algorithm, Jugemu's tulpa do not exhibit the concept of Death. However, in addition, Jugemu's tulpa do not exhibit the concept of Life either. Consequently, Jugemu's tulpa are incapable of acquiring a soul of their own and thereby incapable of magecraft. Needless to say, even moreso than his Mystic Code the Orbuculum, the Jigoku Notenno Narakuno is Jugemu's masterpiece and secret weapon. Unfortunately, because all of its utilization requires the expenditure of a large amount of magical energy, Jugemu is not able to utilize it with as much ease as he is able to utilize the Orbuculum. Mystic Eyes of Tears Jugemu personally exhibits a pair of Jewel-ranked Mystic Eyes which allows him to absorb the emotions and sensations of anyone and anything within his sight and then convert those emotions and sensations into either magical energy or spiritrons. Notably, while an individual is being deprived of their emotions and sensations by Jugemu, the entity will not be able to emote or feeling anything. In addition, while Jugemu is utilizing his Mystic Eyes of Tears to absorb and convert emotions and sensations, Jugemu will cry as a means of expelling the waste that is produced by the conversion of the emotions and sensations. Martial Arts Jugemu is a karateka, a practitioner of karate. His mastery of karate is to the point where he has managed to defeat a physically inclined monstrous beast with naught but a few kicks and punches that were augmented through naught but the reinforcement. In addition, Jugemu ahs inherited Daramulum's millennium of training with all of the knights and soldiers of Aganippus. As a result, Jugemu is able to fight in a variety of ways and with a variety of weapons. In addition, Jugemu exhibits a nigh-incomparable amount of experience. To the point where he would exhibit an Ex in the Eye of the Mind skill if he were a Servant! Former Abilities and Equipment Magic Jugemu was the Seventh Magician with dominion over the Seventh Magic of Antinomy. The magic of Antinomy is a mystery which allows its magician to overcome the mutual exclusivity of any number of events or phenomenon. It allows the coexistence of events and phenomenon which are antithetical or contradictory towards one another. However, like all mysteries, Antinomy has limitations. Antinomy is unable to create an event and a phenomenon by itself; as such, Antinomy can not allow the existence of an impossible event or phenomenon because such an event or phenomenon does not exist as a possibility that Antiomy can exert its effects on. ssCategory:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Masters